destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Mining Town/The Taniwha
Haunted Mining Town/TheTaniwha is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Destination Truth and the thirty-second episode overall. The episode investigates the tow reportedly Haunted Mining Towns in Chile and the Taniwha, a river monster of New Zealand . This episode aired on April 7, 2010. Haunted Mining Town It is said that in La Noria there is a feeling of pain, that visitors can feel how the people suffered. Humanoid shadows have been seen walking directly into Humberstone's church. La Noria is a dead, decrepit town, with streets running between collapsed buildings baked by the desert heat. There are memories there, memories of a time long gone. A child's leather shoe is buried under a broken wall. A few old pictures are found in one building. It's the cemetery, though, that holds them. Wooden crosses mark the graves; bones and coffins line the footpaths. Josh has never seen a place like this in his life. In Humberstone, the buildings have fared a little better. When they investigate the barn, they discover a spot that's six degrees colder than the rest of the barn. That spot is over an open space in the floor. Rex ducks in and gets goosebumps. He hears something above him. There's nothing there In the school, the rest of the team has other interesting encounters. Perhaps someone is still living in the scariest cemetery on Earth. Taniwha The older generation of Maori have a deep respect for the taniwha. Along the Kaituna River, however, Josh encounters what could be a problem with investigating those sightings. As it is one of the longest rivers in New Zealand, with churning rapids, the white spray of the water could make spotting the creature's milky-white skin difficult. It is not a river for the faint hearted to travel. The local Maori tribal leader claims that he and his people have seen taniwha in the local waters. He refers to them as "monsters", but "guardians" as well. No sooner does the team finish their pre-investigation briefing at base camp than Ryder spots something on the IR camera. Under the waters where sightings have been reported, it's murky and there is a lot of growth. Difficult to see the bottom. Spotting such large creatures will be difficult. Josh sees something slither by in the vegetation. Josh gets something huge on the FLIR . It takes off like a shot and goes underwater, vanishing. When the team takes a motorboat over to investigate, they are swarmed by flying bugs of some sort. Early Polynesians blended the natural and spiritual world into a complex tapestry of sacred creatures in an effort to understand the world around them. At the end of the investigation, Josh and the team are left wondering, which world the taniwha belongs to. Gallery S03xE13 1.jpg|A team riding a Waka Quotes Others *Hernan Baca - Theater Manager. *Nelson Quinteros - Translator Mauricio Squaro. *Mansion Director Georgina Ardilles - Eyewitness. *Tawhiri Morehu - Maori Official . *Brennan Hoepa - Maori Tribal Leader. Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes